Forum:What would you like to see in the next Metroid game?
What are your wishes for the next Metroid game? Feel free to leave what you'd like to see here. But this forum is not about up upgrades, new hunters, and whatnot. This isn't a fanon forum. Try thinking about new gameplay elements, new environments, and exploration & story styles. If your new upgrade isn't a new beam weapon or suit, sure. Why not? Please share. What I'd really like to see is Metroid Dread in 3-D, or a similar game that continues the story of the X Parasites. Yes, it would be very difficult to do this without any, but the dark & creepy setting of Metroid Fusion is enough for one to dream. Hey, remember that Metroid Fusion commercial? It explains what I'm thinking of perfectly. No? Well, why not watch it?http://www.youtube.com/v/jwuBnZD654M&hl=en&fs=1 Be sure to leave your ideas within a separate section. It keeps things neat. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I'd really like to see more interaction with AI controlled allies like in the beginning and during the battle on the pirate homeworld in prime 3. It would be cool to have an elite squad of GF marines working with samus on Elysia or some other place. That would give the command visor another purpose. In prime 3 I really wanted to see more scenes with as much action as the beginning (or even more). And I wanted to see samus' gunship do a few more bombing runs. GF Remnant 03:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) All I would mainly like to see is a 3D game, following the events of Metroid Fusion. I am very curious as to what samus' armor will look like, I imagine she has done some sort of upgrade to make it look more like her old power suit. Think about it, A combination of her old suit and her fusion suit, in 3D, fighting X... in 3D. I think it would be rather neat. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 09:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I want to see more darkness. Prime 3 was to user friendly. I want a game that will give me nightmares. I want puzzles that will make me tear my hair out by the roots. I want to see bosses that look like they are fresh out of H---. Metroidhunter32 17:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Something like GF Remnant said above, I would like to see more Gunship functionality. Keep the bombing runs and grapple beam and all that, but maybe add being able to control the ship itself when inside it. Also, I'd like the beam stacking from Super Metroid, but have it work with missiles as well. You could add ice missiles, super missiles, seeker missiles, and whatever other new variations are thought up. Stacking different combinations could result in new effects. For example, adding ice and super missiles at the same time would result in diffusion missiles. TwistedNerve 17:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What if they made Samus into an actual bounty hunter? As if she were a mercenary, who was assigned several different missions, mostly outlaws with huge bounties on their heads. Think of it like the game, Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. Instead of exploring a mid-west style countryside, she would explore the vastness of space, searching for bounties, etc. It would be like a 1st person cross between Oddworld & Mass Effect, but with all of the traditional gameplay elements already in the franchise (And no RPG elements). It would definitely take the exploration aspect out of the game, but she is after all a bounty hunter. It would show what Samus's life is like between the major missions that she's taken on, though. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I agree Armantula. I would also love to collect bounties in the game. I would also like to see a multiplayer feature for the next game for the wii. (kinda like hunters but with way better graphics and throw in a few new hunters like ghor and replace noxus with rundas. But keep sylux, weavel, and trace.) And I would love to see more good guy hunters that dont die. (RIP Rundas and Ghor) GF Remnant 22:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :OH NO! Don't make a multiplayer feature for a future Metroid game for wii. Splitscreen and First Person games for wii don't work well together. Online play could work though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Definitely. I agree with that. (On a side note, I'd love to see 3-dimensional wall-jumping. You know, not just jumping from side to side, but also jumping at different angles. After she reaches another wall, Samus would tilt her position to the left or right to reach another wall-jumping platform. I know I'm breaking my own rules, but I couldn't resist!)